Session 25:
(11:19:12) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.zop.svi kom in i rummet. (11:26:29) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:37:18) ***Lost_ finally finished the third bottle and drops it along with the rest of them. "What?" He glares at his companions. "I needed a break and it's not like I was drinking alcohol or something." He defended himself. (11:55:25) Spider: "The fact that you're getting defensive about drinking water worries me." (11:56:01) ***Spider approaches Lost wearing Nerina's form for a familiar disguise. (11:59:29) STExalted: You can see whoever is it is Solar and using active charm. (11:59:49) Lost_: "I just had a bad day and I refuse to poison my mind and Soul." Lost_ said as he sulked. (12:01:27) Spider: "Are you sure," Spider shakes her head, "First it's water, then juice then before you know it you're eating candy and sleeping past 7." (12:02:28) Lost_: "....that sounds tempting but my will is stronger than that." (12:07:26) ***Spider just sighs (12:07:30) Spider: "One second." (12:07:42) ***Spider departs, and returns with a large vase of 'water' (12:07:49) Spider: "Here, this water's better for you. Far more wholesome." (12:15:23) ***Lost_ wasn't sure what was in the jug. Idly he examined the make and shape of it. The smooth angles of the sides and the curves of the handles made him suspect it was some kind of alcohol. He got whiff of strange smells coming from it but couldn't quite place it. Taking it from a woman who was clearly Spider in disguise, he carefully examined the brackish (12:15:49) Lost_: liquid within. One thing he was sure of was that it was not a jug of piss. (12:20:08) Spider: It is relatively smelless (12:23:37) ***Lost_ still frustrated from earlier in the day, made a decision most unwise in his opinion. He raised the jug and kept drinking until it was empty. He then immediately sad down. Hard. (12:24:31) ***Dragon_ looks at Lost in disbelief. "I suspect that you choose poorly, there." (12:26:03) ***Spider stares for a few moments, then snickers, then falls over backwards howling with laughter. (12:29:10) ***Lost_ then got up and dusted himself off. "Well with that over, shall we continue on with our hunt." He said with no variation what so ever to indicate that he had just drowned down the whole jug. (12:41:53) Spider: "Well if it's made of metal, it'll be heavy and leave tracks." (12:44:09) Spider: "So let's follow!" (12:44:16) Spider: "Besides, I've always wanted to go to Denandsor" (12:51:14) Alphaleph uid72256@qbvmkojr.irccloud.com kom in i rummet. (12:51:30) Alphaleph är nu känd som Dusk (12:51:58) STExalted är nu känd som TWM|Offline (13:05:40) kinglugia-spectator Mibbit@183.171.imu.wo kom in i rummet. (13:34:56) kinglugia-spectator lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (14:04:45) TWM|Offline är nu känd som theweepingman (14:05:41) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (14:08:51) kinglugia Mibbit@183.171.ryp.gth kom in i rummet. (14:31:14) kinglugia lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (14:34:25) STExalted: It is remarkably easy to follow the trails. (14:34:26) STExalted: There are big, deep, footsteps, going all the way to Denandsor. That makes things significantly easier - unfortunately, the Golem doesn't follow the old, overgrown roads, so you're all forced to traverse the wilderness, using the ancient roads when possible. (14:34:26) STExalted: Your search ends at ruin, somewhat close to Denandsor - you can see it's wall from here. The structure is rather big, and seems extremely utilitarian - it is simply a greyish-yellow box, made of unknown metal, with a big door on front of it. (14:34:26) STExalted: The trails lead inside. (14:48:18) ***Lost_ looks at the structure and its composition. He attempts to identify the alien and almost crystalline metal it was made of. Idly he wonders if Orichalcum was alloyed with whatever it was made out of. He looks for any arcane marks and sees many patterns on the walls of the structure. The door it self as essence flowing around it, though if by design or (14:49:01) Lost_: or chance he wasn't sure. He looked and saw that the door was plain and utalitarian in design. If functioned and functioned well but that was it. STExalted The building's essence is very... muted. However, you managed to discern it is a very strange mix of orichalcum and steelsoul, layered with starmetal, and coated with black lead. The result is... well, not completely camouflaged, visual-wise, but not many being will be able to detect it by Essence alone. 19:23 STExalted You also notice the structure goes to underground, quite deep - not as deep as most first age structures you can see, but it is very rare to see it in this time. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles